To Be Taken -In Every Way-
by CaptainHuggyface3218
Summary: He just kept taking, staining her skin, painting her red, halting her sleep. Dead, he was, but alive in the deep dark recesses of her mind and he was going to take every bit of what she's got. /Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/ /beware of triggers such as death, rape, and torture/
1. P r o l o g u e

_**Standard Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, find rape and/or abuse to be an amusing matter. It is something I find disgusting and it lacks any of my support. It is in my writing, but do not think I am belittling it or disregard it's vileness.**_

* * *

It pounded and thrashed, displacing thoughts and made speech indiscernible. He knew what it felt like at once. He would do anything to never feel it again, even going as far to watch her scream her throat out.

Honestly, those screams were starting to grow on him.

It pulsated throughout the quiet place; it ran wild. He could hear desperation, tasting it, and he thought humorously that it tasted of copper. He watched as she clenched her eyes shut. He supposed she didn't want to see anything, something he found quite ironic, and had to suppress a chuckle. He saw her hands and feet pulled at the chains, drawing blood that painted her porcelain skin red. Her hair clung to her body due to sweat. He liked the way the purple and black marred her skin from the way he marked her in the most primal of ways. He wondered how she could keep screaming and he watched as saliva tipped out of one way of her mouth like an animal.

It was beautiful.

He sighed, reluctantly turning away from the show when a knock sounded from the door upstairs. He whispered quiet words of promised return to his captive, knowing she could hear it.

He tied a cloth over her mouth, putting a stop to his music, yet it didn't matter. As a matter of fact, this wasn't the first time he was close to her, but it was the first occurrence with clothes on.

He left before he became entranced with her bouncing breasts.

He opened the door and let the man in. He began to walk down the hallway, leading. "Come right here, but before I hand them to you, you got the money?"

The man slipped his chubby hand into a worn pocket, fisting out a wad of cash. His smile was as greasy as his hair. He waved it around in front of him, his free hand wiping the saliva that dripped out of his crooked mouth. "Well, duh," he snorted, "do you how long I've wanted this?"

"It is the only pair available so if you want it, you're gonna have to do better than that." His green eyes shone with mischief, yet his blond hair twinkled brightly. It was a sharp contrast to his deeds and occupation.

The fat man jiggled with laughter, opening his briefcase filled with green. He sniffled, a wide dripping grin spilling over his chin. "You must know as well then that you're not getting this until I make sure the _quality_ of my buy is good enough."

He nodded and began walking downstairs, the fat man following behind him. He unlatched the door, opening it wide as if he were showcasing his art.

The fat man scowled up to his nose, snorting in indignation. "Do you take me as a fool?" He unknowingly spit onto the floor, some saliva sticking on the tip of his gushing lip.

The man spun on his heel, eyes widening at the scattered chains on the floor. He ran to them, picking them up, only to throw them against the wall in rage. He patted his pocket only to find the keys missing. Letting out a curse, the smile losing humor and dripping with madness, he punched the hollow wall, drawing apart the hardboard. A metal safe came to view and he twisted and twisted till it sprung open with a cling. He visibly relaxed as he saw two white orbs staring back at him. He spun to the fat man, tensing again as the pig was hogtied upon the floor with a bloody cloth in his mouth. Perspiration ran down the pig's face. He began to walk towards him, yet when the air shifted to his left, he froze and flew as a foot collided with his face.

"Aw, fuck!" His hand instantly rubbed the pounding spot, his other hand heaving him up onto his knees. He barely had time to look up as his beautiful painting leaped at him –and if he wasn't her target he would have admired the sneer upon her face- and she railed hit after hit on him till, like her, he could no longer see.

"How can you," his voice dabbled in hysterics, cracking at the ends like the hair he could feel fall upon his face above him, "how can you _see_?"

Breath billowed against his ear; hot, but not in the sexual way he had always wanted from her. Her voice was dry, cracked, and coming apart at the seams, yet her words... her words...

"I can still _hear_ you."

And that's when she reached into his chest, pulled out his heart until she could no longer hear it beat.

* * *

 _ **Hopefully this honestly makes sense to you guys -_-**_

 _ **Someone tell me this is even mildly okay and send some critique and love because I desperately need some**_

 _ **Ah, not to be one of thoooooose people buuuutttt first fanfic let's go!**_

 _ **Thanks to anyone whose reading and taking the time to read and a heads up, it's gonna be a while (unless I change my mind because I love you guys -though no one is reading at the moment-) until grumpy lil Sasuke shows up. I gotta show why Hinata, my sweet small bean Hinata, is in such pain *sigh sigh***_

 _ **Is it just me who loves when their favorite character is in intense turmoil and angst and anguish? (i'm a lil messed up tbh)**_

 _ **Okay, this is pretty long. I'll shut up XD**_

 _ **See you next time my lovelies ( catch phrase maybe? Idk ;) )**_


	2. O n e

**_BOW CHICKA WOW WOW_**

 ** _omg, people are actually reading this... i'm awed and really damn surprised because well, i just started yesterday XD and the more reviews I got, the more I seemed to want to write **hint hint, cough cough, HINT HINT**_**

 ** _AND Y'ALL SEEM SO NICE OH MY SWEET JESUS (except for the hater, but haters gonna hate so i have five words for you hater "kiss my sasuhina loving ass")_**

 ** _anyways, I'm sure you want to read, go ahead and be my guest, though be warned, no Hinata (if you're crying, me too man, me too)_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

* * *

Neji seemed like a madman to Tenten. He ran himself haggard, searching every corner, leaving no stone unturned. He didn't stop until he knew everything even remotely related to her (though, she mused to herself, he seemed to overlook her name on that tombstone) and chased after shadows.

Every mission assigned to the team was apparently his chance to search, and search, and search, till she felt her face turn red in anger. Lee and Gai-sensei just didn't understand. They supported Neji's only way to 'cope'. She spit. That was a stupid way of coping after a whole year.

At the moment, they were on a mission to the outskirts of Iwa territory to check on a supplier supposedly still supplying even in their era of peace. With the collapse of the Akatsuki, relief was felt, yet that didn't assimilate the connections and assailants that still claimed to be a part of the notorious group. Efforts were being made after the war to 'clean up', so to speak, the mess made thereafter.

She wanted to tear the fallen Akatsuki, and Neji, a new one.

Shrugging off her negative thoughts, the team slowed to a stop as a nice, modern house appeared before them. It was in a secluded part of the forest (how was it not suspicious, she snickered to herself), the sun having left the sky long ago so it was painted in hues of gray. Neji immediately turned to his teammates (with Gai out of commission, it seemed too appropriate to have Neji lead) and held up three fingers, then quickly turned it upside down and out. Tenten and Lee nodded in return as they sat.

Neji realized that when it comes to sanity, he was grasping at straws. The need to see her, to make sure she was okay, to tell himself (finally) that she was alive, thanks to him, was a burning concept of his reality as he lived day by day. That burn… the one that clogged up his throat and the blood in the veins was strikingly similar to the burn when he turned on his Byakugan. His sight swept over the house, running through the main rooms, the halls, the staircase down, and sighed as he was met with dead –or on the brink of it- bodies. Three, if he was correct (and he knew he was). He turned to his waiting comrades.

"It's clear."

Lee jumped up, energy rolling off him in waves. "Yosh! Let us head back then and celebrate the power of youth!"

Tenten rubbed her forehead. "Not so loud Lee, jeez," she fiddled with a kunai, throwing it from one hand to the next. She shook her head, holding back a yawn. "So," she focused her attention to Neji, "do we go back?"

"No." He ignored Lee's dreary expression and tears. "There's three bodies. Though, one may be…" They all knew they weren't alive (even the one alive may be on the brink of death, wouldn't make it to the nearest medic) and Lee sobered up quickly. They made their way inside the house, disregarding the stench of decaying bodies.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at the sight of body number one. He was a fat thing, his pudge flattening like a pancake as he laid upon the floor. Though, she thought humorously, not by choice. He was hog-tied, a way of capturing someone as they learned in the academy. As _shinobi of the leaf_ learned in the academy. Based on the looks of Neji's and Lee's face, they realized it as well. She neared him, placing two fingers to the dip of his neck. "Alive, though his pulse is very slow and temperature way below normal." She shook her head and continued looking.

The second body to the left was a woman, seemingly middle aged, brown-haired, and no clothes. Tenten grit her teeth and waded over to her as well. Her stomach was a bit fat, her breasts full, and Tenten mused her belly was like that of Kurenai's after she gave birth. Blood ran rampant in between her legs, her skin, already decomposing, but Tenten quickly sealed her in storage scroll before her stomach could make its way to her mouth.

Neji hovered over the third body, his torso almost parallel to the ground as his all-seeing eyes glared down at the corpse.

It was overkill. What wasn't decaying flesh was dark with bruises. What wasn't blood was flies stuck onto the thick, red almost green flesh. The only thing not totally drenched in red liquid was the bright blond hair. It almost reminded her of a very famous blond nin... she quickly opened the bleeding eyes and caught patches of green. _It wasn't him, why would I even think that?_ Tenten took a deep breath to calm herself, yet choked on the potent stench of death. Lee nodded solemnly and slapped her back patiently.

Neji half-heartedly cast her a glare. Blood spilled from the male's eyes, nose, mouth, and ears; all caused by, what was probably, a chakra strike to the head, turning his brain to literal mush. The brain followed the blood on its way out. The heart looked to be angrily thrown to the side, a gape left in the man's chest as the ribs failed to protect the important organ. The cause of death could be either of these and Neji motioned for Tenten to take this body as well.

"A chakra strike to the head…" Neji trailed off, bright eyes focused on his spandex wearing teammate. Lee immediately bounced up.

"Like one of your youthful strikes?" Neji nodded twice, eyes now sparkling.

"No, no, no, no, no." Tenten shook her head, no longer choking on death but just choking (she was choking from even being _near_ living-in-the-goddamn-past Neji). "Stop. Don't do that." _You do that every time._

His eyes met hers and sparks flew. "Tenten-"

"No!" Her head shook. Her heart shook. "Don't… just stop."

"It could be-"

"Stop!" Her entire being shook, whether anger or sadness, she had no clue. "She's… dead." Her voice cracked as it trailed off in a whisper. Lee tried to intervene but his teammates would not give in.

"There was no body-"

"It's been a year! You've been- been ruining your life with the blinded search and- and…" her body sagged with the weight of all that was _Hinata_. "She wouldn't want that…"

"And that's exactly why I'm doing this." Pale eyes mirrored her own and that's when she knew. He felt what she felt. He was tired, oh so tired; however, unlike her, he began to pay it no heed, racing for the past, trying to turn back the clock. Neji loved Hinata and wouldn't stop searching until she was found –dead or alive. Just as quickly, that moment of weakness was hardened back into the Neji she unfortunately loved. "Let's continue." Lee nodded, understanding the growing strife between his teammates that had been growing for a year yet now dissolved, albeit a little. Tenten only looked to the door.

Outside the house and all its gloomy atmosphere –though bringing the pig with them, they pondered their next form of action.

Lee hopped from foot to foot, a familiar energy that Tenten unknowingly clung to. "What do we do next?"

Neji slightly tugged at the headband wrapped around his forehead. "We find the killer."

Lee scratched his chin, hints of stubble growing along his jaw line. "It might be the other prisoner."

"Besides the dead woman?" Tenten inquired. She held the hilt of her kunai so tight she wouldn't be surprised if it cracked and broke into oblivion.

Neji and Lee nodded though Neji explained. "There were two sets of chains, implying two captives. Drugs were also in the household, nicotine, amphetamine, cocaine, and more. An empty safe, a briefcase of cash, chakra restraints, what seemed like medical supplies… for what though I am not sure." He paused, then nodded to himself. "It seems as if the woman has been dead longer than the other, possibly a couple days before the others based on the decomposition. Then, the bigger man was taken by surprise, the first to be taken out where the freed captive proceeded to hogtie him. There were no apparent injuries on him, only malnutrition from lack of nutrients. The last body, however, had signs of struggles, bruises on shoulders, blood under fingernails, etc, yet it was most likely a fast death in the end." He rubbed his eyes as if he could pull out the pounding from beneath them. "Based on the rate of decay, the killer has about… an 8 or 10 day head start."

Tenten gaped at Neji, then turned to the pig on the floor. "Then how is he even alive?"

Lee picked at the cloth in the man's mouth. He held it up with two fingers and poked it. "Blood… and what is almost like water."

Neji inclined his head. "Most likely this man sucked the liquid from the cloth. Blood and water, though unlikely, could keep someone alive after a while. That's not taking into account the weight of this man. With the abundance of… 'nutrients', his body was able to sustain himself. He was fatter before, as seen by his stretch marks."

Lee placed the cloth onto the man's face, if only to be honorable. "But," he turned to Neji, "how does this help us find the killer?"

Neji shook his head. "It doesn't, really."

"Then what the hell are we doing?" Tenten didn't yell, but she damn near wanted to.

"Understanding." With the looks of inquiry thrown his way, Neji explained further, "this person savagely killed the man with blonde hair. Ripping out his heart, turning his mind into mush, I could only conclude a person with psychopathic tendencies." He neared the pig's body, crouching down so he could look closer, even being able to catch the strong scent of urine and waste. "Yet, this person wasn't killed. Why? A change of heart?"

Tenten slowly nodded, hearing what he was saying, but not quite comprehending. "But what about the woman?" She turned to Lee, who was staring at the hog tied man. "You said the killer was also a captive? Then why kill her as well?"

Neji poked the pig's shoulder. "Maybe the killer didn't kill her. In fact, based on the decomposition of the woman, it seemed she was dead almost a week, or even two, before the other."

Lee butted in, Neji sending him a half-hearted glare. "Then the blonde haired one was keeping her captive, she got the chance to kill him, then did? Was the man before us," he gestured to the tied up man, "another captor maybe?"

"No…" Neji trailed off, deep in thought. "It doesn't seem like it. Only one person seemed to be living upstairs."

Lee jumped, the past tension forgotten as his excitement rose. "Oh! The briefcase of youth!"

Neji rubbed his temples. If he didn't get that, the lack of sleep was getting to him and with the looks Tenten was precisely tossing his way, she noticed as well. "Hm, this man came with cash, probably to broker a deal with the blonde for the killer." He paused, then whispered almost to himself, "what did the killer have that was so important…" He shook it off and continued. "The killer, most likely a shinobi, has not being able to fight back due to amass of drugs and chakra restraints. With the coming deal, the blonde probably took the killer off the drugs, then was ultimately… killed."

They paused as the pig before them shook with the force of an earthquake, choked on his blood, only able to open his eyes to catch a glimpse of pale eyes before he died.

Lee nodded again, but also rubbed his head. He did not look at the pig again. "And this helps how exactly?"

Neji's lips quirked upwards a bit. "Tell me Lee, what do you get when a person has been on drugs for, what seems to be, a long period of time?"

Tenten answered for him, her mouth forming an 'o', "an addict."

"And what does an addict ultimately look for in its absence?"

A smile broke onto her face, along with warmth in her chest.

"More drugs."

* * *

 _ **Okay first things first. I've never written anything like this. I don't really have chapters in advance because im 1) a lazy bastard and 2) just a bastard. so when i write, I have an idea of where I want to go, but the story really just writes itself as I go and HOLY SHIT. this mystery and figuring stuff out shit... was pretty damn cool to write. sorry if it seems weird, but tell me how you think it went because there's a difference in writing it and reading it**_

 ** _tell me anything. do you like tenten (i tried to capture her sassy side but idk), lee (he's my lil small bean), and neji (my poor suffering cinnamon roll)?_**

 ** _Also, Hinata... an addict? thoughts? hate? or are you like "I honestly don't give a shit author, just give me Sasuhina!"? Well, Sasuke won't come in until chapter three or four, depends on my future self. Sorry not sorry ;)_**

 _ **another thing, I want to thank (also let me know if you want me to respond to review, because I will for you guys!): hime-23 (though, hun, I no speak that language sorry XD), Guest (don't know if it's one person or multiple but I don't care, love you all), hobo ghost (sorry to say, the captor is not Sasuke, sorry about the misleading writing of mine. hope I cleared it up), and my hater because if you took the time to review, who am I to deny you this one small glory in your small miserable life? XD**_

 _ **See you next time my lovelies**_

 ** _P.S. whoever is the guest, thanks so much, you made my day and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint._**


	3. T w o

**_He, sorry for the late of update. That will be explained in the author's note at the end, but you've waited long enough so go on and read!_**

 _"Now listen here Hinata... and listen closely."_

 _"Hai, Tsunade-sama."_

 _"You've seen the effects. You've seen the damages. It's okay, I get it. You're young. You want to try new things. If you do it once, move on. Satiate your curiosity and don't let it sink its claws into you. They make you feel good, but the damages left can led to death."_

 _"Ah..."_

 _"Promise me Hinata."_

 _"Ano, Tsunade-sama..."_

 _"Promise me!"_

 _"Hai...Tsunade-sama..."_

Why? Why was she remembering this now? She was, she was wrong. No doubt about it. With it, the rush flowed through her heart like blood. With it, her skin tingled like how a man touched a woman's skin. With it, her breathing stabled as if it were air.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

She retched, gagging up the past meal that she did not eat. One hand held her hair back while the other gripped the edge of the slightly worn-out seat of the toilet. It clashed with her skin, grafting and rubbing and touching... Just thinking about it made her stomach act up again.

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap._

No, no, no, no. She wouldn't, her stomach wouldn't do this if she just had a little... just a little. That wouldn't do anything right? A little would just help her feel better and not... not this. She didn't need it. No, in fact, she could live without it. But right now, a little bit... a little.

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

She wiped the side of her mouth clean where drool had been storing up. Heat rose from her chest to her face and if she closed her eyes, she could almost see the wisps of steam leave her face. It left her gasping for breath.

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

A small part of her wanted to know what her father would think. Would he be ashamed? Would he curse her mother for the unwanted 23 chromosomes that resided in her body? She lightly laughed and it slowly grew until she was choking on the putrid smell of vomit. He wouldn't... he wouldn't care! The very thought was amusing. Besides, what he could possibly do that was worse than this need coursing in her veins, in her soul?

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap!_

What the hell was that... that damning noise? It matched the pounding in her head, the churning in her gut, and she groaned, slowly getting up so as to not alert the nausea. She moved to the sink, ready to rinse her mouth, when she paused, watching the drops of water.

 _Tap, tap, tap..._

She shook, her breath not quite getting in. Her hands quaked as she hastily turned on the faucet. Everything was shaking like an earthquake that was gripping her from her very core as the need for more and the need to stop battled it out in her heart. The pounding in her head exploded in one sharp point then everywhere as she couldn't reign in the repercussions.

 _Oh kami... Okaa-san... Okaa-san..._

She could almost feel that familiar soft stroke of a gentle hand on her worn and tired cheek. Hinata sunk into it like a babe does their mother's breast, sinking and sinking but not quite drowning. It was warm, it was kind, it was... Okaa-san.

"Hey!" Hinata looked up hazily at a figure that, although quite female, was not her mother. She sounded nice... probably had soft eyes, shining skin, and... A prickle was felt at the back of her eyes, a tingle in the back of her throat, yet she held it in. The hand on her cheek moved up to her hair, moving it slightly to rub at the newly acquired head wound. "Seems like you hit your head..." A harsh shift later and Hinata was placed right near the tub. "You know... it looks like you're in a rough place. How about a bath?"

Panic took ahold of her mind just as quick as the shaking of her bones...

 _"You need to be clean don't you?"_

 _The only reply was gurgling and choking. Rushes of air left as the water hit her with a burning vengeance._

 _"You should be grateful!" And he stuffed her head in that cold, cold water over and over and over until she was no longer struggling..._

"No, no, no," she repeated the phrase like a mantra, holding onto it like he had held onto her hair. "Please, no bath." Her voice was hoarse from the lack of use and only became more distorted from the lump within it. "Please."

Reassuring rubs smoothed away the wrinkles upon her shirt. "It's okay..." The woman slightly tugged at the hem of Hinata's shirt, tugging it upwards, and Hinata was too weak to resist. She couldn't... this woman was stripping her and she couldn't do anything! She could... she could...

The woman placed her within the bath. The cold ate at her skin, biting and snipping just like his rotten hands. She was placed upright, a hand at her back and her bones digging into the tub. She was gasping, she was panting, and why was it so hot even without her clothes?

No words seemed to be able to leave her throat; they formed, yet couldn't get past the tightness of her lips. She wasn't able to notice the warm hand leave her back, leaving the stinging bite of nothing.

The rush of water from the sink, however, was able to catch her attention and her head snapped towards the sound. It sloshed in whatever container it was being held in, and soon, by the differences in sound, it would be quickly filled. Hinata's arms shook as they tried to support her entire body. She gripped the edge with the hands full of cuts that burned.

Hands loosened her own. "You know, I had a son like you..." Why isn't he here? Is he useless too? Too weak, a disgrace, so much of nothing...

Something was rubbed against her skin. It rubbed and rubbed until she could feel that burn that increased with every stroke.

"He isn't here anymore..." Whispers of the past sang into Hinata's ear. It itched. Her ear was the next to be cleaned.

"Heart attack, they say..." Gentle hands rubbed her scalp and Hinata fell again with a whimper. "Though," the hands paused for a second, then continued with only a hitch in their movement, "I know what it really was."

Whispers... so many whispers in her ear...

"It was the need."

* * *

The woman talked and Hinata swore she could see the words swim in her vision. They swam and they swam and she reached out just to grab one when a hand clasped her own.

The woman had changed her clothes into that of a man's, but Hinata had no right to complain. The woman, ("Call me Aiyoko," she had claimed), stormed in and declared herself as Hinata's caretaker.

The woman would not stop babbling, "I know, when you came in, I could tell. Not only were you fidgeting, you looked restless, soaked to the bone, looking for anything so I knew. Call it mother's intuition. So of course I gave you a room! You look like you needed it. And oh my, I was just sitting there –on the seat!- when all of a sudden I hear this loud thump so I get up and-"

The lady was soon drowned out by ringing in her ears and the tapping of her foot on the floor. Hearing someone talk to her with no malice, with no harm intended, felt so uplifting a way that made the old hard mattress feel like air. For a week now, this woman would fill the silence of gossip and tranquilities but she couldn't soothe the burning in Hinata's mind.

This kind, generous woman couldn't understand anything.

Couldn't understand that everything hurt. Memories of a past that was no longer hers. She supposed she should feel angry -there was no room for anger, just need- and vindicated and cheated but she was only numb. Numb in the sense that everything she once knew was a lie. The family she called her own gave her away like a bad slab of meat.

Remembrance of white eyes and painted faces flashed in her vision (though, she should call it blackness as she now knew all that was nothing) and she quickly recoiled.

"You know, you had something with you. A bag, right? Can I see what's in it?" She heard the woman move from the side of the bed to the corner where that worn, torn bag was hastily placed. She heard the sound of it zipping open and knew those warm, soft hands would be reaching into it at the moment. She heard her own hands dig into the sheets as if searching for stability.

A shrill half-scream met her sensitive ears. A part of her remembered wet noses and warm hugs, yet the image quickly left her. Hinata sat up despite the condition of her back (her entire body) and moved to get off the bed. Her legs shook (maybe her hands as well but she was not sure) even before they had to support her entire weight.

"Oh my! What... Why...?" The woman sounded frantic. Her old bones could not seem to move even as the younger girl's before her did.

"Leave." Hinata reached for the jar, her eyebrows twitching.

"I... I-"

"Now!" Her voice raised itself to the highest level it possibly could; however, it cracked under the pressure and the lack of use. Hinata felt the jar against her hands, could almost smell the musky scent of fear throughout the room (whether it was the woman's or her's she had no clue), and heard the fast footsteps in the hallway.

She slightly cursed to herself. She had no doubt the woman was calling the authorities so she needed to leave.

The rushes of blood to her head caused her only a moment of pause as she spilled the jar in the bag and searched for the window pane, found it, and jumped through it. She landed solidly, her muscle memory had not forgotten what it was to be a ninja and to this she was grateful.

However, it had been too long since her muscles were put under this strain it seems as her ankle buckled underneath her and twisted. The pain shot up her right leg. She gripped her thigh as if it would stop the shocks from spreading but it was fruitless. She gasped, rolling onto her side and panting.

Once the burning of her eyes as they tried to produce tears was gone she sat up gingerly and placed a hand upon her ankle. It seemed sprained, might have fractured the bone, but she wasn't sure.

"Dude, did she just fall out of a window?"

"Kami, she looks ugly..."

"That's rude!"

"It's true."

"Should we help her?"

"Mom, why is her bag all crusty? Did she spill hot sauce?"

Hugging her bag to her chest, she turned away from those voices. She cringed every time her foot made contact with the floor, yet only grit her teeth and continued on slowly. She had no idea where she was going only that with one hand stretched out in front of her she probably looked like an imbecile.

She was slightly surprised when she found she could not bring herself to care.

"That's her! That's the one!" A familiar woman's screech met her ears and Hinata stumbled. She began to limp faster when a hand placed within the crook of her arm pulled her back.

Adrenaline filled her almost as fast the memories did.

 _The hand squeezed her arm, forcing her towards it. "Hy-u-ga..." His other hand grasped the tip of her chin, smushing her lips together, "were you trying to run?" His bright green eyes caressed the broken window just as his hands wanted to do her skin._

 _She spat on his face, a glare trying to burn him even without her eyes. "Anywhere is better than with you."_

 _He wiped the spit off with his fingers then sucked on them. She could hear his sucking noises and tried not to gag. "Ah, Hinata. It's nice to know you think so highly of me." He moved his hand from her chin to her hair, holding a good amount between his fingers._

 _"Never try to leave again." He smashed her face against the cold tile floor. "You hear me?" He rubbed it in repeatedly until her skin tore and blood helped to release the friction. "Never! Never! Never!"_

 _He wouldn't stop no matter how much she struggled._

* * *

"Neji..." Tenten slightly stroked his shoulders and was startled when he forcibly pulled it away. "The police say she fought back..."

The policeman stood with a weary look upon his aged face. He stood tall despite it and he looked sympathetic to Neji's plight. "It's against the law to harm a police officer. You should know this shinobi."

Neji growled at the man. "She's a Hyuga and belongs to the Hyuga clan, which means this is not under your jurisdiction, officer."

The man chortled with the unexpected disobedience. "Excuse me, young man, this area is not bound to the murderous ways of shinobi whereas-"

"That's exactly why she's ours. She's a shinobi of the Leaf, not some peasant in an unknown land."

"There's also the fact the bag your shinobi had on her was bloodied. Barbaric, if you ask me."

"You weren't ask." Neji didn't bother to hide his disgust. "Did you look into the contents in the bag?"

The officer broke eye contact. "It is still on her." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "She is... quite strong."

"Couldn't even obtain a bag from a weakened girl, officer?"

"Why, I've never-"

The officer was once again interrupted by not by the steaming Hyuga but this time stopped by the green clad ninja restraining Neji with one arm. "Neji, calm down."

"Lee-" Neji needed to see her, couldn't wait one more minute. He could feel her. She was so close and the fact that he couldn't do what he wanted made him want to punch something (preferably the officer).

Lee looked back at Neji with a smile and nod. "Go to her." He turned back to the police officer whose cheeks were red in embarrassment. "I am sure this police officer would not mind having a distinguished conversation in his office while also allowing a brother looking for his lost sister. I am sure that is the case, correct, officer?"

"Oh, uh, I guess five minutes is fine."

"How youthful! Now, regarding Hinata..." Lee slung an arm around the officer's shoulders and looked back to send Neji a wink to which he nodded. Tenten looked repeatedly at both men and sighed as she followed Lee.

She wasn't needed at this family reunion. She chastised herself for feeling jealous.

* * *

 _The pregnant woman sobbed quietly into her hand as she couldn't meet Hinata's eyes. If not for her baby, she would have given up a long time ago._

 _"Nami-san, please, answer me." Hinata pleaded softly to the lying woman. The man was gone; he had left as soon as he had his fill of both women._

 _"Hinata-chan..." The woman sat up, wobbly at the elbows, and Hinata feared she'd crumple. "Hinata-chan... it hurts."_

 _"I know Nami-san." Hinata ushered the woman until she could lay down next to her. The Hyuga rubbed her still soft hands onto the feeble woman's growing stomach._

 _Nami hiccuped. "I fear my baby will die."_

 _Hinata shook her head. "Your baby will be fine, Nami-san." Hinata took the bread from her plate and motioned for Nami to eat it._

 _"No, Hinata, I need you to promise me." Nami gripped the hand upon her belly and looked to the Hyuga with a determined stare. "Promise me you'll save my baby."_

 _"Nami-san, I..."_

 _"Promise me!"_

 _"Hai, Nami-san... I promise."_

That was the second promise she broke.

Hinata woke up with her eyes becoming wide open and her hands gripping the sheets.

It was her fault and oh kami, she couldn't even do anything as he killed her and the baby along with. It hurt, it hurt so bad that her chest was pounding to the rhythm of the one in her head. It was all hazy and she needed something just to help make it all go away, just to steady her nerves.

She needed... she needed just a little.

Hands were shaking her by the shoulders, a touch that should have been familiar but was so foreign. "...Hinata! Hinata, breathe! Come on, with me, in... out..."

She felt the tears that splashed onto her torso, could feel the love radiating from the warm palms, could hear the longing in his voice. It moved over her in a wave and her breathing came back like the tide.

"... in... out. Good, Hinata-sama... that's-" he faltered for a second to dry his tears. "good."

"Is that... Is that really you, Neji-niisan?" Her voice broke at the ends and she inhaled sharply. Her hand left her side to search for his shirt and she gripped the edge as if he were an illusion to disappear at any second. "Please tell me that's you."

His breath caught and once it was released again he spoke in a soothing tone. "Hai, that is correct, Hinata-sama." He softly his shirt from her grip and dragged her into his chest. "I'm so happy-" he dug his face into the crook of her neck and let his tears fall, "-I'm so happy you're okay... imouto-chan."

"Nii-san, don't leave me, please." His face grew worried when her whole being shook with the force of her sobs. He pulled her a little closer, a little tighter... just a little more. He watched as her eyelids grew heavy with red tears.

"I'll be here when you wake up, Hinata..."

He laid her down.

"Sleep."

* * *

 _ **Wow, okay I cried writing that and listening to some Adele while doing it didn't help. I love me some NejiHina love**_

 _ **Tell me your thoughts and ideas on where this is headed. Creds to anyone noticing the repetition of a 'little bit more' from both Hinata and Neji. Hinata needs to begin to deal with her demons while Neji needs a little bit more reassurance from his cousin.**_

 _ **If you're wondering why the taps up there were so repetitive, it was supposed to represent her growing anxiety, but if it was too much, just let me know. Honestly, please call me out on a lot of my bullshiz XD.**_

 _ **Also, to anyone wondering why Hinata is so erratic, I made her like that. For one, she's really at her worst when something triggers her, like her dreams or the bath. She reverts back into this shaking thing who depends on drugs to help her.**_

 _ **We still haven't seen if Hinata would take the drugs if the opportunity arose so we still have that to look forward to. Do you guys think she would or not?**_

 _ **Also, sorry for the late update, for one, I haven't ended school yet (please send help), I have finals coming up so that's on my plate. Another thing is that this story is not my priority. My One-Shots, Lemons is so that one will always come first. If this story becomes more popular than that, I'll shift focus.**_

 _ **I hope Sasuke comes out next chapter, still debating, but be ready to see him soon... just not in the way you (most likely, i don't know) suspect.**_

 _ **anyways,**_

 _ **see you next time my lovelies**_


	4. T h r e e

_**Hey guys, wow, I'm back again. (*bows* thank you, thank you *bows*)**_

 _ **And thanks for the reviews everyone, it honestly means alot to me when a get that email telling me that my work was well received (and don't worry Hime-23 I've been translating your reviews and yes, I can see why Tenten would be that way to you XD)**_

 _ **Speaking of reviews, I got this one review saying it sounded like Hinata was going to be taking care of a child. I'm glad someone pointed that out because yes, at first I was planning on having the woman's child survive and Hinata to take care of it, but I felt like, a) that had been done before and b) would be too much. A part of me wanted Hinata to be suffering more (omg I'm such a sadist) and another thing was that Hinata can barely take care of herself at the moment and even if she could take care of it, she needs to fix herself first.**_

 _ **Well, I shall shut up now so go ahead and read. Enjoy!**_

She sloshed her drink, slouching in her chair, and took a long sip as she stared into the village before her. The windows of the Hokage's office allowed her to do this yet she found herself ironically seeing nothing even though she could see all. The alcohol was messing with her vision and she mused that any more and she'd wake up in a week. She found herself okay with that as the liquid settled at the base of her stomach, offering warmth in a way only whiskey could.

She heard the office door slightly open. "Tsunade-sama?" Her assistant slipped in, closing the door gently behind her. She walked over to her sensei who was shamelessly still slipping from her cup. "No more drinking for today, sensei." Dainty hands plucked the glass from aged ones.

Tsunade watched the colors of the sunset play on the face of her student. The colors painted her in orange and the light caused her brown eyes appear just a little bit brighter. The Hokage brought her arms together to cross at her chest. "Shizune. Get to it." She rubbed her temples as if that would will the headache away.

"Hai. Neji and his team have arrived from their mission." Shizune reached upon the desk and shuffled through the papers before she found the right one. She placed her in her sensei's hands firmly. "Neji has confirmed the mission a success and the team is virtually unharmed."

Tsunade slightly sighed, leaning forward over her desk and placing her elbows upon the smooth wood. "And...?" The way Shizune has formatted her presentation of this led Tsunade to believe that she wasn't quite finished. The alcohol in her stomach was slowly relinquishing its hold on her entire body and she let it. She had a feeling she had to be sober for this. "Did they bring back the supplier's head?"

"Ah," Shizune cleared her throat, "one of them, you could say." After a moment and Tsunade's cocking of the eyebrow, Shizune continued. "They also brought something else Tsunade-sama." Shizune slowly walked away to the door of the Hokage's office, not waiting for the dismissal. Tsunade dismissed the idea of arrogance as it meant this was urgent.

Tsunade watched as Tenten and Lee entered her office -not taking into account their serious and slightly relieved expressions- and they seemed perfectly okay to her. It was the moment Hyuga Neji encased himself in an aura of happiness -this contrasted greatly with the smug half-grin upon his lips- that Tsunade had herself sighing. If not for that, then the woman he held in his arms. That tell-tale dark blue (if not for the sunset, it would surely be black) hair that almost reached Neji's ankles or the hands that Tsunade recognized as the exact ones she had led across a patient's wound. "You... didn't..."

"I stated that I would." He hugged her a little tighter almost as if he believed Tsunade was going to take his cousin away. "I knew she would not be dead and I found her." He seemed like a small child telling their mother of the latest accomplishment and she didn't want to be the one to bring him from that.

Tsunade looked over at the passed out teen. "Is she stable?"

"Hai. She has been passed out for over a day, Tsunade-sama."

"Neji." She took a deep breath when he stood a little straighter. "Take her to T&I. Make sure no one sees you with her. Have only Ibiki tend to her." She could feel all of the stares going back and forth from the young thought-to-be-deceased heiress to herself. She stood strong despite and would stick to her position. If Hinata lasted this long, she would last a bit longer, and she herself needed to process the situation -with the help of a lot of liquor.

Neji slightly gaped, aghast at his order. "Tsunade-sama, but... it's Hinata and not-"

"I know how you feel, Neji." Tsunade slightly lowered the glare she had been delivering to him. "We all know, but think for a second, Hyuga. Look past your feelings and realize how ironic is it that she has been thought to be dead all these years only to be found by you. Too coincidental for measures not to be taken. We cannot let a liability or a maybe danger to the village roam around our citizens." She reached over to pick up her glass with one hand and rubbed her temple with the other. "Take her to T&I and then leave."

Neji huffed, obviously angered, but did as he told and he stormed out of the room, taking most of the heavy aura with him.

"Shizune, follow him and come back later on a report of her well-being." Once Shizune had bowed and exited the room, a heavy silence filled the room as no one wanted to speak for a while. "Well, am I going to get a mission report or are you just going to stare at me?"

Lee stepped forward and recalled their mission, what they found, how they found Hinata. She found herself drowning in it. She could hear he was talking; however, it wasn't really registering. During his tale, he placed a slightly green bag upon the Hokage's desk and stepped back from it. "Proof we have completed our youthful mission, Tsunade-sama!"

She poked at it with the bottom edge of her glass. "What... is this?"

Head tilted to the side, Lee answered, as if she should have already know. "Proof of our mission completion. The youthful officer detaining young Hinata was kind enough to give us the bag it was held in."

Tsunade grimaced to herself as she cautiously opened it up and reached in to pull out the plastic container holding... a man's genitals. She scowled and quickly placed it harshly away from her. "That was not the head I was asking for Lee. You think this is a joke?"

He nodded. "No, Tsunade-sama, I do not; however, it was not us who did this." He thought to himself for just a second, then nodded again.

When he did not continue, she slammed her hand upon her desk, the slap echoing throughout the room. "Who did it?"

"It was already in Hinata's bag, Tsunade-sama," Tenten piped in quickly. She had been listening and stepped in right before Tsunade punched Lee's lights out. "It's most likely that Hinata collected the... proof herself."

Tsunade did not answer right away. She took a long drag of the golden brown liquid and grimaced as it burned the back of her throat. She paused, letting it calm her down, and exhaled softly. "Is that all?"

Lee shook his head while Tenten stepped forward. "There's another object inside the bag Tsunade-sama. You probably could not tell because she had her eyes closed but Hinata..." Tenten watched as Tsunade once again reached inside the bag to pull someone out only to this time remove a jar from it. "...she had her eyes removed."

Two pale orbs stared back at Tsunade as she cursed. "Kuso(1)."

It was the middle of the night and he watched the moon hang right above him. If he was paying attention to it, he may have taken a moment to admire its pale color, yet he was admiring the pale complexion of the one he held. He wanted to trace the scars on her cheeks, the disappearing bruise upon her neck. He wanted to take all of her scars upon himself because someone like her deserved none of them.

He wasn't there. He was powerless as one day she smiled at him and another she was gone and out of his touch. Before she was gone, they were growing quite close. He could see that drop of fear (because no matter how many times she told him otherwise, he knew that she still feared his hatred) in her eyes; even he was inclined to shy away from her touch for a part of him felt he did not deserve the healing her hands provided.

Now he did not know if she would be the same. No, that was a foolish way of thinking. He knew she would be different -they all would be different- yet he held out hope she could still be the same girl who braided daisies into his hair and cleaned his wounds when his pride neglected him to do so.

He took his time heading to the secluded location of T&I because he wanted her to himself. Neji knew she would be taken from him -all over again- and he didn't know when he would be able to see her again. From the way Tsunade was talking, it seemed as though they were going to treat her as a missing nin, or even, as humorous as the thought was, a traitor. He couldn't fathom why Tsunade didn't allow him to take Hinata back to the Hyuga compound; a place where no one could take her from him again.

He held her even tighter and placed a kiss upon her unmarked forehead.

"Well, until the Head of T&I can see her, what's your verdict?"

"It is, in fact, Hinata Hyuga. The blood tests came back positive from the ones we obtained back in her Genin days." Shizune slightly shifted her weight in the seat. "There are many damages to her body, the main one being her lack of eyes, scars of lacerations on her back and inner thighs, along with scars on her ankles and wrists, most likely from chains or rope or something of that sort. There were fractures bones, but they have healed; although, we may have to break them again as they didn't heal in the best possible way. These bones are located in the right ulna, along with her left shoulder and left foot and her cheekbone. There is also-"

"You can just send me a report of all that Shizune. Just give me anything big I need to worry about."

"Hai (2), um, the tests I ran on her blood... there was an overwhelming amount of drugs in her system, the one most prominent would be cocaine." Shizune continued even after the Hokage slammed her cup on her desk. "However, there is something most worrisome, Hokage-sama."

"Just tell me Shizune!"

"Her left ovary is gone? Um, it looks as if it were destroyed."

"What do you mean? Be specific."

"Like someone stabbed her, and twisted."

"Kami..." Pale hands rubbed her temples. "Get me more sake. Now!"

 _ **(1)Kuso= crap, shit, bullshit**_

 _ **(2) Hai= yes**_

 _ **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP**_

 _ **I hope y'all liked the penis jokes I was using in the beginning... cuz you know, bring back a head, but hinata decided to bring the other one- no? okay.**_

 _ **So this story is now my priority, but don't let that fool you... Priority means I have this open more and I work on it more, but when inspiration isn't coming full-force, I literally write one sentence and leave. Like that sentence where Tsunade curses? Yeah, that took me an hour smh**_

 _ **Also, I'm really mad because I had like 1,500 words written for a requested naruhinasasu in my one shots book and omfg... I FORGOT TO SAVE IT IN WORD AND NOW I CANT FIND IT AND IVE BEEN SEARCHING AND I AM SO SAD**_


	5. F o u r

Waking up had never been kind to her. There was this moment where her heart was only hanging heavy with the feeling of content, her muscles soothed, and her mind blank. She thought nothing, she felt nothing, she was _nothing_.

Then, as her chest heaved upwards with a breath, it seemed as if she sucked it all back in. Quickly exhaling, she sat up with one hand supporting her behind her while the other clutched the side of her neck. Wide, unseeing eyes swung around hoping to catch a glimpse of something.

They didn't catch anything.

This feeling was not panic and it was not fear. She didn't know where she was or if it was a dream ( _being saved- Neji there- hugs of warmth and not claws raking across her back_ ). She swallowed thickly, holding back the bile threatening to spill. "Neji?" It was a whisper, rough from disuse and shaky from nerves.

"Neji?"

"Neji?" She called out. Shaky hands gripped the thin fabric of her pants as she hastily ran her dry tongue over her dry lips. The room was dim; she could only make out shadows of objects and couldn't place exactly what they were. The ground was cold beneath her and even with a barrier between it and her skin, it seemed to find a way to seep through and stick. The prolonged silence dwindled down into ringing in her ears, yet that could have also been the thumping of her heart.

She shivered.

Calling out a little harder, she stuttered out "Neji? _Is that you?"_

 _"Hanabi?"_

 _"...Papa?"_

 _A laugh was the only reply, causing Hinata to jump and scramble away from her. She gasped as hot pain emitted from a bleeding wound on her thigh (How did that get there? What happened? Where was she? Why couldn't she breathe correctly?). "W-Who's there?"_

 _"You really don't remember Hinata?" She gulped harshly, throat closing in shock as laughter reverberated throughout the room. "How rich, really, really rich. When they gave me the Byakugan, I had no idea they game a useless puppet."_

 _She tensed. "I'm not useless." Her skin craved the warmth of the sun but was only met with the darkness caressing her exposed body. She was still resolute despite it, however, eyes scrunched up in unbridled fury._

 _"Oh, no? I must be mistaken then." He came into view at that moment, startling her as her eyes raked over a broad form, eyes of green and hair of the sun and clothes of the sea, and yet, despite it all, he looked grey. His hand reached out to grab the chain restricting her limbs and rattled it. "These must not be chains." He ran a hand over her hair, snarling as she leaned away from his touch. "This must not be mine to claim." Her breath hitched as he pressed a single digit to her eyelid. "These must not be gone soon."_

 _"You-You wouldn't."_

 _He shrugged. "Perhaps." A smile grew on his lips, sincere in its darkness and she couldn't tear her eyes away from it. He roughly grabbed her face._

 _Baring her teeth, she sneered, "You won't get away with this."_

 _He chuckled, "Perhaps." Leaning down towards her, he squished her cheeks even further. "But I promise to do my absolute best in taking everything away from you." Capturing her lips and stealing her breath, he didn't let her breathe._

 _"Everything."_

 _And she couldn't breathe, couldn't push him away, but she could cry in silence because that was reserved, she was saving that. She needed away- that wasn't his. She shouldn't be here, why hasn't anyone come yet- why did heartbreak have to physically crush her heart-_

 _"_ Breathe _."_

 _Red eyes? Were those red eyes? But one was purple._ Wait, what? _They weren't- they weren't supposed to be here. What was even real anymore?_

"Look at me." And she did. Because that was a voice she had not heard in so many years. _One that wasn't taunting her and marking her and taking, always just taking until she felt like she was nothing. It wasn't him, but she couldn't help but feel like she was going to explode._

"Hyuga, goddammit, just calm down." She breathed in as deep as those eyes were. They were bright, the only thing shining in the darkness, and she sunk away from it, yet her eyes said looking at them. They were hypnotising and if she could focus on that, then she could focus on her breaths coming in and out in a continuous process that let her know she wasn't dead yet.

She knew those eyes. Thinking about where they could be from kept away from thoughts that she'd rather stay from. She was safe now; she was rescued ( _Where was Neji? He wouldn't just leave her, would he?_ ).

One of eyes were as red as fire ( _liar, they were red like blood_ ) and the blackness swirled in a spiral, making her more at peace rather than fright. The other one was a pleasant purple, neverending rings staring her down, yet she wasn't frightened.

They made her feel calm, but who was he?

Her eyebrows clenched in concentration, fingers digging her into the bedsheets (and they were soft, she almost cried again). She could feel it, the name was on the tip of her tongue yet wasn't- wait.

She could see the eyes.

She could _see_.

"H-How?" She whipped her head in different angles, trying to see anything else, anything besides two eyes in the darkness; however, nothing was seen. The eyes even stayed in the same place in her vision. "What are you doing?"

"It's a genjutsu Hyuga. I'd at least hope you know what that is." She questioned how that was even possible without _eyes in her sockets_ , but she refrained from questioning because something bigger was on her mind.

She took a breath in order not to sink back at the tone he took. "Could you-" She felt like a beggar in the desert. She wanted to see. She needed it; it crawled under her skin and wormed into her stomach, feeling almost like nausea. His eyes, a taste at something other than darkness, made her yearn for color. For life. "If you wouldn't m-mind me asking-"

"I do mind." The eyes vanished and she sagged with shame.

The curt dialect he chose connected memories in her brain though. "Uchiha-san." She sat up straighter, firm in her choice. "You're Uchiha-san." When he didn't reply right away, she continued, head slightly cocked to the side. "Unless... it's Uchiha-sama? Pardon the assumption, but you're the head of your clan, now, are you not?"

"Don't talk about my clan."

She nodded, not hurt by the jab. She didn't want to talk about her's either. ( _Did they even want her back?_ ) "Uchiha-san, then. Um, do you know where we are? Are we back at the leaf? Why am I- am I in a cell?"

She squirmed as only silence met her words. She was desperate for conversation. The one she conversated with for the past months laid rotting in a basement with a dead fetus in her belly-

A hand grabbed her bicep. "Come on, Hyuga, an evaluation has to be done-"

She screamed. "Don't touch me! _Get your hands off me, please!"_

 _Hands glided along her arms, teasing the skin, until he outright gripped her throat. "Oh come one, Hyuga... it's all in good fun." He pushed into her trachea until she gagged on the air she pulled in. "Always in good fun."_

 _"Are you having fun yet?"_

 _"Are you feeling it Hyuga?"_

 _"Hyuga?"_

"Hyuga!" She gasped as she shook with the aftermaths of a panic attack. _In and out, Hinata. In and out, just breathe. You're safe now- you're not there anymore._

There was no hand touching her anymore. It disappeared altogether and she scrambled to recall what had happened. There was a hand, a warm one, and it had gripped her like he used to-

"Uchiha-san? D-Did you- I'm sorry." She took a second to stabilize herself, a palm rubbing away tears pooling at the edges of her eyes ( _her broken, unseeing, useless eyes_ ).

"Tch." She could hear footstep coming back towards her and she couldn't help but to tense in preparation. "Stop apologizing. It's annoying." She nodded, afraid tears ( _or maybe a scream_ ) would spill past her barrier if she did. "You need to get mentally and physically evaluated. It's protocol."

She felt no need to tell him, that as a shinobi herself, she knew that. Was she even a shinobi anymore? She had no clue and filed it away for further questioning later. Nodding, she answered, "Hai. But could you, um, could you not touch me?"

"Can you see?" She flinched and turned her head downward, shaking her head in a negative. "Then I need to lead you."

"Just please, Uchiha-san."

"Tch."

She clenched her eyes shut ( _as if she could see, ha_ ) and took a deep breath. He was being logical, there was no doubt about it, but that was no reason to enjoy that fact. She didn't want him to lead her only because she didn't want to be touched. Nausea built just at the thought of it. In the end though, she nodded in agreement and moved her legs until they hung off the cot. They barely scraped the floor and she realized she had been given thick warm socks. She made a mental note to profusely thank Tsunade or whoever was responsible for her cushioned soles..

"Anytime now, Hyuga."

She could feel him near him, could feel eyes glaring holes into her temple as she moved slowly. She stayed sitting for a while (whether it was to make him wait longer or to let the dizziness leave her head, she'd leave up for debate) and then placed her weight little by little onto her feet.

Even with Sasuke there with his glaring eyes and imposing aura, she felt unrushed. This was all her, for her. She was standing on her own and the fact that she was able to do this on her own terms made her sniffle. If Sasuke saw the tear fall or the wobble of her knees, he made no comment to which she was grateful for. In a long time, she felt the slight pull of her cheeks as she stood. She generally faced where she felt Sasuke was located at and took a step his way.

Without words, she followed him. His steps were not as soft as they could be, and she was grateful as that made them easy to follow. She could feel the literal sparks that came off him, the warmth. It was a pleasant surprise as everyone made him out to be so cold. Despite the circumstances in which they were placed in, he seemed to be quite kind.

Focusing on him made it easy to forget that the cold floor seeped through her socks ( _like they did then. Like they did after he used her, played with her, and dressed her with grabby hands that spend too much time in certain places_ ) and the patient attire she wore hung off her frame like a drape, making her feel quite small. The aches in her joints, in her head, in her abdomen ( _not to mention the ever increasing greed growing in her chest_ ), all of these were easy to forget when she had a raging fire in front of her.

She blinked when he came to an abrupt stop. Body swaying, she gripped the top half of the drape in a death-like hold. Nervousness gripped her stomach and bile rose up to her mouth. Swallowing, she spoke, "Are we here Uchiha-san?"

"Hai." And with nothing else, he opened the door.

~~~~~~~  
 _ **oooooohooooooo here we go again (i feel like i said that before)**_

 _ **oh, you're still here? I'd be surprised if anyone read this lmaO (it's not even funny, i've been gone for so long XO)**_

 _ **i came back. i'm here bois. couldnt leave my fellow sasuhinas waiting**_

 _ **AND LOOK SASUKE IS HERE. this is a slow burn guys. they're not going to be all kissy kissy smooch smooch for like a long time**_

 _ **hope you enjoyed. in fact, how was it? it might have not have been up to par with my other chapter (and i kinda didn't want to post this horribleness) but idk lemme know**_

 ** _see you next time my lovelies_**

 ** _p.s. i came back because of that one review: "_** Bitch. This is one of the most recent sasuhina/nejihina fics out there. And it's actually fucking GOOD. I fucking swear your bitch ass better update ! It's already been 3 months. You are NOT allowed to drop this ! Also, I demand this has a happy ending."

 ** _Dude, you made me snort in class omf i died XD. and funny thing is, fanfiction made the swear words into stars and i lost it again. so yes, the chap is dedicated to whoever wrote this (Guest, i guess) as they were my muse and mae my "bitch ass" get off her ass and write XD_**


End file.
